


Chocolate Kiss

by Writernut55



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: What happens when Castle offers his Easter bunny to Beckett? It can only mean something funny... "You want to share, Detective?" He teased. "If you're willing to part with it." She teased back."Cross Published on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by angelcordelia (from Fanfiction.net) to write a chocolate kiss story with my own kind of spin on it. I hope you like it. Please review!

Castle was munching happily on the ear of his chocolate Easter bunny that Alexis had given him while he sat in his chair at Beckett's desk.

'He's such a tease!' She thought to herself.

Castle turned his head, as if hearing her thoughts, mid bite and smiled around the chocolate in his mouth.

"You want to share, Detective?" He teased.

"If you're willing to part with it?" She teased back, putting on a sultry grin.

He took a big bite and immediately started chewing it and swallowed after a few moments.

"Sure, but you have to come get it." Beckett rolled her eyes but complied. She got out of her chair and walked the short distance to his chair and tried to take the chocolate from his hands, when he pulled it away. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Beckett reached over him and around, putting her knees on the chair around his legs, in an attempt to take the chocolate from him, not realizing how close their faces were until Castle's mouth was covering hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock and found that somehow his arms had wrapped around her, preventing her from moving. He gently slid his tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance, sighing in relief when she opened her mouth to him.

That was when Beckett tasted the warm, rich chocolate that was residing in Castle's mouth.

Absentmindedly, her hands came up to frame his face in her hands and started to kiss him back, hungry for more of the delicious chocolate. His hands came up to frame her face in attempt to deepen the kiss as Beckett gently nibbled on his bottom lip, smiling around them as she did. Castle's hands drifted up into her hair, getting lost in the vast tresses.

Someone behind them cleared their throat, which made the pair break away and turn their heads in the direction of the voice.

Esposito and Ryan looked at the compromising position of their boss and her partner on the one chair and looked on in confusion.

"Chocolate?" Asked Castle, offering the chocolate he had hidden behind him.

"I'll pass, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day consisted of Esposito and Ryan glancing over every now and then in Beckett and Castle's direction to make sure that they wouldn't spontaneously kiss again and to prove that they were in fact awake and that event had in fact taken place. And the events that took place between Castle and Beckett simply made everything else awkward. Beckett continued to do her paperwork to hide her nervousness and embarrassment while Castle pretended to play on his phone while he was actually watching Beckett carefully.

Suddenly Castle stood up and announced to Beckett that he was heading home and that he would see her tomorrow. He then proceeded to walk around behind her and place a delicate kiss on her cheek. He hovered in her space for a few moments.

"Feel free to turn your head if you wish." He teased.

"And give you the satisfaction of kissing me again?"

"It's a two way street, Kate. You kissed me back as much as I kissed you." He informed her, his breath hot on her skin.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right and she had kissed him back and she wanted to badly to do it again.

She slowly turned her face towards his lips and watched him lean in only to say;

"Castle... The kids are watching." She felt him smirk against their lightly touching lips.

"Let them watch." And with that he lent back in and claimed her mouth as his, grasping her lips firmly between his, feeling her kiss him back with equal, if not more, ferocity.

"Oh, God!" Grumbled Ryan.

"They're at it again." Esposito continued, shaking his head. Castle felt Beckett smile around his lips at their banter.

"Hey, Castle?" Called Esposito.

"Mmmm." He replied, lips still firmly attached to Beckett's. The boys shook their heads at the partners in front of them and he sighed as Ryan continued for him.

"Didn't you say you were going home?"

"Mmmhmm." He replied, making no attempt to move. Beckett smiled again and regretfully wrenched herself away from his oh so inviting lips. He smiled sheepishly back at her and waited for her to say something.

"They're right, Castle. You should go home." She told him breathily. "See you tomorrow." She smiled as she shoved him lightly away from her so neither of them would be tempted to start kissing again.

"Good night, Detective." He smiled at her and then looked back up at the most-likely-scared-for-life boys and bid them good night.

Just as Castle walked to the elevator, Captain Montgomery walked past and did a double take on Castle's face. He then looked over into the bullpen and looked at Beckett's face.

"Beckett!" He called.

"Yes, Sir?" Her head popped up immediately.

"You got a little something there." He told her as he made a circle around his mouth with his index finger. Beckett's hand flew to her face and searched her desk for a reflective surface. Compact mirror in hand, she brought it up to look at the vicinity around her mouth and let out an irritated sigh.

"Castle!" She cursed under her breath.

"So," Ryan mused, "which do you think it is? Lipstick or chocolate?"

"Probably both." He smirked.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Both."


End file.
